Make You Feel My Love
by cantdenytruelove
Summary: Set after 4x04. Blaine is sitting alone in the auditorium, playing on the piano when an unsuspected visitor appears. (Mention of Klaine)


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor do I own the lyrics. They are owned by RIB and Adele respectfully.**

It's been a month since Blaine was in New York City. One month since he broke the love of his life's heart. One month since his entire world took a complete 180 degree turn. Now, he feels more alone than ever.

The school day has been over for a while now. They had Glee practice, but Blaine wasn't really feeling it so he started walking toward the front door, deciding to go home instead. On his way, he passed the empty auditorium and noticed that Brad's piano was on stage.

He made his way toward it, placing his messenger bag on top of the piano before sitting down and opening the fall board to reveal the white and black keys beneath.

For Blaine, music has always been an escape. It allowed him to feel what his mind couldn't express in words. It calmed his anger down when boxing failed and allowed him to pretend to be someplace else, leaving all of his worries behind.

He placed his hands on the familiar keys and began to play. Nothing specific, he would just play whatever came to mind.

He was not sure how long he had been playing because he was so lost in the moment he didn't hear the faint sound of heels walking up behind him.

"There you are."

Surprised he was not alone, he turned around and saw Rachel Berry standing behind him.

"R-Rachel! What are you doing here? Why are you not in New York?"

She smiled softly as she continued moving closer toward him. "If you didn't skip Glee practice this afternoon, you would know why I'm here." She stopped on the side of the piano, leaning and folding her arms over the body of it, facing Blaine before continuing. "Mr. Shue asked me to help you guys out for Sectionals. Only, their lead was nowhere to be found."

"I'm not the lead, Rachel." Blaine said.

"Yeah, well… from what I heard, Artie chose you fair and square. And honestly, you are the most talented of the group."

Blaine smiled at her kind words. He doesn't get compliments like that often. Especially when you have a brother who put him down all the time and parents that aren't around that much. He glanced around the stage looking for something, or rather someone, before asking, "So, did you come… uh. I mean, is um…" he couldn't form the words, but he wanted, no, needed, to know.

"I came alone." She said, nodding sadly and looking at her hands. "Though, he will be coming into town later in the week to visit his family for Thanksgiving."

Right, Thanksgiving is this week. Blaine didn't notice. Blaine didn't really care, even though he should. It was hard to remember to be thankful for what you have when your everything is no longer yours to have.

"Oh. O-okay." Blaine said, trying not to look disappointed as he turned back to the piano keys, playing a few slow notes.

Rachel noticed Blaine's obvious disappointment. She hated seeing him hurt, even though it was his fault for what happened between him and her best friend. She should be mad at him for what he did to Kurt, right? But over the past couple of years she and Blaine had developed a different bond than the one she had with Kurt. She cares for the guy. He made a mistake, and Rachel is the last person to judge someone for cheating. Even though all she did was make out, she cheated on Finn with Puck. Still, it didn't make what she did any less right. And the guy looks like he needs a friend right now.

"What are you playing?" She said, deciding it was wise to change the subject, causing the very noticeable uncomfortable feeling in the very large room.

Blaine looked away from the keys and looked at her, being lost in his own thoughts. "Um, I wasn't really playing anything specific. Just a little bit of various songs. Just whatever comes to me." He said with a shrug.

She nodded understandingly. "That was pretty what you were playing just a second ago, what was that called?"

"Oh, just something that I seems to be playing on my iPod a lot lately."

"Anything I know?"

Blaine looked at her kind of confused. He wasn't entirely sure there was a song on earth that this girl did not know.

"I am sure you do."

This excited Rachel. "Will you play it for me?" she asked him hopefully.

Blaine smiled at her. "Of course. But only if you sing with me?"

Rachel moved away from the piano and toward Blaine to sit on the piano bench. "You know I never turn down an opportunity to sing. Especially with you. I meant it when I said you are my duet partner years ago." She paused as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, as if they weren't the only ones in the room. "You're my favorite duet partner."

Blaine was touched by her complement and began playing the opening measures of the song before saying," It's always an honor to sing with you Ms. Rachel Berry." It didn't take long before Rachel knew the song.

"Oh, this is one of my favorites!" She exclaimed as Blaine continued to play. When it came time, Rachel began to sing the first verse.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love._

Blaine took over singing the next verse.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love._

They shared a look with each other and smiled. This felt good. Blaine hadn't felt this content in a while. Who knew just singing with Rachel would make things a little better. He knew it wouldn't last, but for right now, that was okay with him. When the next verse came up Rachel took over.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong_

Blaine joined in with her on the next line.

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

As Rachel finished out the verse and into the next verse, her and Blaine alternated lines and joined each other throughout the rest of the song.

_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
Though winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
To make you feel my love._

_To make you feel my love._

When Blaine ended the song, he faced Rachel and saw the concern in her eyes. He had been crying throughout the entire song and didn't even realize it.

"Blaine?" She asked, concerned, placing her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing. I'm fine." He tried to reassure her, or was he trying to reassure himself?

Rachel wasn't buying it. From what Kurt has told her about Blaine, he tried to hide his feelings from everyone.

"Blaine, I know better than to believe that. Talk to me, please?"

Usually he would just shrug it off as nothing and change the subject, but for some reason he couldn't this time. He couldn't keep up the charade he has been playing for the past month. He was so tired of pretending.

"I just really, really miss him, Rachel." And that admission was all it took. He began to cry even more and began to sound like the start of what would soon become uncontrollable sobbing. "And I messed up so bad, that I don't think it will ever be okay again."

She couldn't take it anymore. Rachel took him in her arms and rocked him as he continued cried as she rubbed his back softly, letting him cry for as long as he needed.

They weren't sure how long they had sat there with Rachel holding him while he cried, but eventually his tears began to slow down and the sobbing ceased. They remained like that, with Rachel hugging him before Rachel began to speak.

"He misses you too."

He scoffed, lifting his hand to rub his tears away from face. "No he doesn't."

"Yes he does. He won't admit it, but I hear him crying every night."

This bit of information made Blaine sit up and face her. "He does?"

She nods.

"It's only because I hurt him so bad."

She nodded again slowly, before adding. "I think he may be past that. Not completely of course, but what I do know is when he cries, he calls out your name. I have snuck over to his side of the loft to check on him and see him clutching his pillow and, I assume, talking to you, even though you're not there."

Blaine is shocked by this admission. He isn't sure what to do or what to say. Rachel notices this before adding. "Give him some more time. Let him come to you. I will try to help you both out because honestly if any couple from high school is going to make it... it's going to be you two. Your love is strong enough to get through this. I love you both. I will try to get him to talk to you, but only when he is ready. I am not going to force him."

Blaine just nodded. "I understand. I don't want to force him either. It's why I am trying to give him his space, but it's so difficult not talking to him every day."

"I understand. But that being said," she said as she rose from the piano bench. "I'm here for both of you so if you need someone to talk to, call me."

"Rachel, you don't have to do that. He's your best friend."

"Yeah, well I'm your friend too and it looks like you need one also. I have been in your position in a similar situation too, so I understand. So if you need anything, and I mean anything, someone to talk to, to cry to, to share some good news with, anything. Call me."

Blaine isn't used to this amount of kindness before. Who knew it would come from Rachel Berry.

He rose from the piano bench and opened his arms to her to give her a hug. She accepted and after a moment they pulled away.

"Thank you, Rachel. And thank you for watching out for him, for being his friend. But could you do me a favor when you see or talk to him next?"

She nodded. "Sure."

"Could you tell him I still love him?"

She smiles sweetly. "Of course I will."

"Thank you."

She started walking toward the off-stage door, but before leaving she turns around and added. "And no more skipping Glee rehearsals, Anderson! Every moment of practice is crucial to success! Of all people, you should know this."

He laughs, he knew he wouldn't get away with skipping rehearsal. "Okay! Will do!" Blaine says back to her before she walks out the door.

Yeah, times are tough right now for them, but he still hopes that things will get better between him and Kurt. He's just thankful that there is someone who actually empathizes with him. He closes the piano and picks up his bag and makes his way out the door, walking forward with his head high and hoping that things will work out when the time comes.


End file.
